At least 1 million men suffer from prostate cancer and it's estimated that the disease will strike one in six U.S. men between the ages of 60 and 80. There are more than 300,000 new cases of prostate cancer diagnosed each year. Prostate cancer will affect one in six men in the United States, and the mortality from the disease is second only to lung cancer. An estimated $2 billion is currently spent worldwide on surgical, radiation, drug therapy and minimally invasive treatments, $1 billion of the spending in the U.S. There is presently no effective therapy for relapsing, metastatic, androgen-independent prostate cancer. New agents that will enable rapid visualization of prostate cancer and specific targeting to allow radiotherapy present are needed.
Human prostate-specific membrane antigen (PSMA), also known as folate hydrolase I (FOLH1), is a trans-membrane, 750 amino acid type II glycoprotein which is primarily expressed in normal human prostate epithelium but is up-regulated in prostate cancer, including metastatic disease. PSMA is a unique exopeptidase with reactivity toward poly-gamma-glutamated folates, capable of sequentially removing the poly-gamma-glutamyl termini. Since PSMA is expressed by virtually all prostate cancers and its expression is further increased in poorly differentiated, metastatic and hormone-refractory carcinomas, it is a very attractive target for prostate imaging and therapy. Developing ligands that interact with PSMA and carry appropriate radionuclides may provide a promising and novel targeting option for the detection, treatment and management of prostate cancer.
Low molecular weight mimetics, with higher permeability in solid tumors will have a definite advantage in obtaining high percent per gram and a high percentage of specific binding. Molecular Insight Pharmaceuticals is developing radiolabeled small molecules based on the glutamate-urea-lysine heterodimer that target PSMA. In preparation for the radiolabeled compounds, a facile and robust, radiosynthetic production method was developed.